The purpose of the Boston Leukemia Group is to allow inter-hospital collaboration of the cooperating institutions in participation in research activities of the Acute Leukemia Group B. The Boston Leukemia Group maintains an office for randomization of patients into various research protocols and provides secretarial assistance to investigators participating in group studies.